


Dia's Dream

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dia acts very much like a sub in this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Kurosawa Dia, Gay Matsuura Kanan, Gay Ohara Mari, Lesbian Character, Nightmares, Polyamory, Romance, Yuri, in a sisterly way - Freeform, she loves wooby very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Dia wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 46





	Dia's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaynessforLL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaynessforLL/gifts).



> I'm not used to writing ships that aren't YohaRiko, so I'm very sorry if this didn't turn out as you had hoped...

Dia aggressively sat up from the bed, panting heavily. She whimpered to herself, tears falling from her eyes.

It wasn't often she had nightmares, but when she had them, they were usually pretty bad. This nightmare was one of the worst ones she'd ever had in her entire life. In her nightmare, her beloved sister Ruby was hit by a car and she saw it happen. She kept seeing it over and over again and she knew it wasn't real, but it felt like it.

Suddenly, she felt the bed shift as a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from her right side.

Ah, that's right. She was sleeping with her girlfriends and now, she was in the arms of her more muscular lover.

"K-Kanan-san..."

"Mm... It's me. What's wrong?" 

"I-I..."

"Did you have a nightmare?

"M-Mm..." she nodded, hugging her back as she let out a broken whimper.

"It's okay... It was just a dream..."

"R-Ruby... S-She was-"

"Shh..." Kanan pressed her lips to her forehead. "It's okay. Ruby's okay."

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around her. Mari kissed Dia's cheek as she hugged her. 

"Don't be scared, Dia. I'm certain Ruby-chan's fine."

She didn't know when Mari woke up, but she was certain that she knew what was going on. 

Kanan carefully pulled the two girls back down to the bed with her, cuddling Dia closer.

"Do you wanna tell us what happened?" asked Kanan.

"R-Ruby... S-She was hit by a car..."

"I see..."

"Ruby-chan's okay, right, Kanan?" Mari asked rhetorically.

"That's right. Ruby's doing very well..."

Dia's face was bright red. She was so embarrassed. She was supposed to be the proud student council president, but here she was, being comforted because she had a nightmare. Kanan and Mari, on the other hand, were happy to be there for their girlfriend. They knew that Dia could get really timid at times and they were glad that they could see this timid Dia.

Mari nuzzled her face into Dia's hair, hugging her closer. "Kanan~ Share~" she complained.

Kanan almost groaned at Mari's poor timing, but Dia let out a light giggle as her tears faded. She was feeling better.

"Sharing is caring~"

"But I don't care."

"Kanan~! You're being a bully~"

Mari reached over and began pulling on her cheek. Kanan's brow furrowed a little.

"I'm going to hit you later."

"Oh, yes, please do," Mari smirked as she looked up from behind Dia's head. Kanan blushed and pulled Dia closer to her, turning away from Mari. Dia's face became redder when she realized what the school director was implying.

"Now I'm definitely not sharing." 

"What~?! Come on~!" Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan this time.

"This is nice, too." 

"You're so weird."

"Yes, I love you, too, Kanan."

Kanan rolled her eyes, but her face was bright red. 

"Now, how about we get some more shut-eye? I'm sure my shiny Dia's feeling better now."

Dia smiled into Kanan's chest.

"Thank you..."

And they all went back to sleep.


End file.
